


Skinny Love

by castielofasgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA:TFA, CA:TWS, M/M, Non-narrative, Short One Shot, i guess you could call it a 'fic of thoughts'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky both knew they were in love with each other. Just never at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

Bucky had known he was in love with Steve for years. He wasn’t entirely sure when he’d realized it. Seventeen or eighteen maybe. But it was the 40s and Steve probably didn’t feel the same. And besides, there was Peggy now. Bucky had tried to flirt with her in the bar. He wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he was still tired and sore from Zolla’s tortures and he had had a lot of whiskey and she was beautiful and he was jealous and hurt. But he was also proud that someone so great had finally seen what he had always known, that Steve was amazing. If it couldn’t be him, he was glad it was Peggy.

* * *

 

Steve didn’t realize that he had ever been in love with Bucky until he was sitting alone in that bombed out bar, drinking glass after glass of hard liqueur that just wouldn’t dull the pain. But it was the 40s and Bucky probably hadn’t felt the same (why should he, he had always been so good with girls), and Bucky was gone now and even if he weren’t, he had seen how much Steve liked Peggy. And he really did love her. He just wished that he had known sooner that he loved Bucky too.

* * *

 

Now it was 2014 and that sort of thing didn’t matter. But Bucky didn’t know himself, let alone Steve, and he certainly didn’t remember that he had ever been in love with him. But Steve remembered. And maybe one day he would find Bucky and help him remember too. Because it was 2014 and they both felt the same, and while Bucky was still hurting from what Hydra had done to him and Steve was still hurting from what seventy years had done to Peggy, none of that mattered anymore. Because Steve knew he loved Bucky and somewhere under Hydra’s brainwashing, Bucky knew he loved Steve too.


End file.
